


Today's Luck

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Clavis & Peter [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficlet, Random & Short, Randomness, Reminiscing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clavis menyalahkan Peter Crane untuk maraton keliling sekolah ronde keduanya hari itu. Kalau bukan karena teriakan memanggil ibu penjaga perpustakaan yang terkenal galak, ia tidak akan diusir keluar perpustakaan di saat para joki sialan sedang patroli mencarinya. </p>
<p>Ralat sebentar untuk pernyataan beberapa paragraf sebelumnya. Clavis yakin kesialan hari ini murni salah Dewi Fortuna dan Peter Crane. </p>
<p>Sekian, terimakasih.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> wwww baru tau kalau di sini bisa posting orific wwww 
> 
> Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

Helaan napas panjang. Hidung berkerut, mata kelabu menatap galak mentari senja. Kepala disangga kepalan telapak tangan, rambut hitam kelam menutupi bagian wajah kiri. Bibir merah pucat bergerak, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Terus diulang-ulang, hingga darah naik ke muka dan tali kesabarannya putus.

Kalau mau disingkat, semua ini murni salah Dewi Fortuna.

Pertama, jam alarmnya mati. Berakibat pada ketinggalan bus, terlambat masuk kelas, dan baru sampai saat kelas pertamanya berakhir--dan mendadak ada pengumuman kalau materi yang diajarkan saat ia tidak ada akan diujikan tiga hari lagi. Tiga hari lagi, pembaca sekalian. Tiga hari penuh tugas essay yang harus dikerjakan, ditambah menyalin catatan pinjaman teman dan membacanya sampai paham atau minimal menempel di otak. Alamakjan sangat 'kan?

Kedua, jam istirahat makan siang yang harusnya damai berubah bencana saat salah satu anggota klub football memutuskan untuk mengganggunya. Tepat di saat ia kekurangan jam tidur dan berubah jadi naga mengamuk. Di saat ia sadar akan bahaya yang menunggu di depan mata, semua sudah terlambat. Dengan sebuah muffin dan kopi kalengan di tangan, ia berlari mengelilingi sekolah menghindari adu jotos selama jam istirahat. Mencari-cari tempat aman untuk mengisi perut, ia memutuskan berhenti di perpustakaan dan pergi ke rak terjauh dari pintu masuk. ' _Aman_ ,' pikirnya saat itu. Yang tidak ia pikirkan adalah kemungkinan tempat itu sudah ' _dibooking_ ' orang lain--dalam kasus ini, si koala jejadian musuh abadinya dari lahir sampai mati.

(dan Clavis tidak, diulangi, **tidak** akan pernah mengakui kalau wajah tidur seorang Peter manis seperti bayi. Tidak sampai _zombie apocalypse_ datang dan dunia kiamat. Tidak akan pernah, titik tanpa koma.)

Ketiga, di saat ia baru akan menghabiskan sekaleng penuh kafein (muffin coklat sudah habis dimakan dalam satu cakupan--ya, kapasitas mulutnya memang sedemikian lebar kalau telat sarapan dan berujung kelaparan), si koala jejadian memutuskan untuk buka mata. Tepat saat tutup kaleng dibuka dan tepiannya didekatkan di bibir. Kedipan loading tiga kali, sebelum alis coklat tua bertautan dalam kekesalan. "Dilarang makan di perpus," geramnya pelan.

Clavis menyalahkan Peter Crane untuk maraton keliling sekolah ronde keduanya hari itu. Kalau bukan karena teriakan memanggil ibu penjaga perpustakaan yang terkenal galak, ia tidak akan diusir keluar perpustakaan di saat para joki sialan sedang patroli mencarinya.

Ralat sebentar untuk pernyataan beberapa paragraf sebelumnya. Clavis yakin kesialan hari ini murni salah Dewi Fortuna **dan** Peter Crane. Sekian, terimakasih.

Keempat adalah yang terakhir dan terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Tidak akan dijelaskan di sini, karena terlalu memalukan dan berpotensi mendegradasi harga diri sampai mati. Teriakan kaget para siswi yang sedang ganti pakaian dan lemparan sepatu dari mereka sudah cukup jadi petunjuk apa maksudnya, 'kan?

Kelima... Clavis sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengingat. Tidak di saat emosi mengancam untuk meledak, tidak di saat Ayahnya sedang tidur di kamar sebelah.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Meninggalkan catatan kimia yang harus selesai disalin sebelum esok pagi, Clavis beranjak keluar menuju sumber suara sambil menggerutu pelan. Ia menduga kalau yang memencet bel adalah Pak Pos (kakaknya sudah memberi tahu ada paket untuk Ayah hari ini), tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau si pelaku adalah salah satu dari penyebab kesialannya hari ini. Melihat Peter berdiri di depan pintu, wajah masam Clavis tambah tertekuk.

(apa belum ada yang bilang kalau mereka tetangga? Belum? Oh _well_ , ya sudahlah kalau begitu... Dan ngomong-omong, bau wangi apa ini? Kenapa menggugah selera sekali?)

"Mau apa ke sini?" diucapkan dengan mendesis. Peter, masih dengan wajah mengantuk, mendengus. "Kalau bukan karena Ibuku membuat muffin terlalu banyak, aku tidak akan ke sini."

Oh. Jadi itu asal wangi muffin aneka rasa yang menggoda lidah? Sebegitu kesalnya Clavis sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran muffin-muffin manis di dalam boks di tangan kiri Peter...

Wajah yang tertekuk kembali lurus lagi. Mata kelabu berkedip, ucapan terima kasih keluar dengan dihiasi nada kaget. Peter menyerahkan boks tersebut dan langsung balik badan. Ia melangkah keluar dari halaman depan rumah keluarga Mayer dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku jaket.

Begitu melihat Peter masuk kembali ke rumahnya, Clavis melakukan hal yang sama: menutup pintu, pergi ke ruang makan, menaruh boks tersebut di atas meja, dan membuka tutupnya. Pipinya bersemu merah, bahagia saat selusin muffin berderet menyambut pandangannya. Topping-nya aneka rasa, pula. Ada yang ditaburi meises, chip coklat, keju, dan--astaga. Apa itu muffin dengan topping karamel favoritnya yang ada di sudut kiri?

"Baunya enak. Muffin dari siapa?" Clavis menoleh ke pintu masuk, mendapati sang Ayah sudah berada di samping kulkas dengan sebotol air dingin di tangan. Wajah masam Clavis hilang entah kemana, digantikan rona-rona bahagia saat ia menjawab, "Dari Aunt Amelia. Katanya si Koala Jejadian, muffinnya kebanyakan, jadinya dibawa ke sini." Karena pandangannya sudah tertuju lagi pada deretan muffin di dalam kotak saat bicara, ia tidak melihat ekspresi heran sang Ayah. Clavis baru akan mengambil muffin favoritnya saat Ayahnya tiba-tiba berkata, "Bukannya Amelia sedang keluar kota? Peter 'kan sendirian di rumah sampai minggu depan."

Beda dengan Clavis dan Peter, kedua orang tua mereka berteman baik, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Clavis tercengang.

"Uh, keluar kota? Bareng Uncle Rob seminggu ini?"

Ayahnya mengangguk, lalu meminum air dingin dari botolnya setelah dituang dulu ke gelas. "Tadi pagi pamitan. Minta tolong bantu jagain Peter, tapi Peternya sendiri enggak mau. Udah besar, katanya." Jeda sebentar. Seolah tahu kalau putra bungsunya akan bertanya kapan hal itu terjadi, pria paruh baya itu sudah menambahkan, "Oh. Kamu masih tidur waktu itu." dengan santainya. Meninggalkan Clavis sendirian setelah mengambil muffin dengan taburan keju, Ernest Mayer lanjut bicara, "Wanginya beda dari muffin buatan toko ujung jalan sana. Berarti Peter bikin sendiri, nih."

Tap tap tap. Clavis ditinggal sendirian. Kalau ada satu kata yang bisa merangkum keadaan Clavis saat ini, kata itu adalah ' _awkward_ ' dengan kapital A.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah menghabiskan setengah dari jumlah total muffin dalam kotak, Clavis menemukan dirinya berdiri di pintu masuk rumah keluarga Crane. Tangan kiri menggenggam erat buku kimia, tangan kanan sudah akan memencet bel. Sialnya, pintunya terbuka duluan--menampakkan Peter yang menatapnya seolah melihat piring terbang baru mendarat di halaman depan rumahnya. Kali ini, giliran Peter yang bertanya: "Mau apa ke sini?"

Setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah, akhirnya Clavis bisa bicara. "Kudengar kau jago kimia. Ajari aku materi untuk tes pertemuan selanjutnya."

"...ngaku aku lebih hebat, ceritanya?"

"Cuma buat tiga hal."

Alis coklat tua terangkat sebelah. "Tiga?"

"Bikin kesal,"--Peter terkekeh, Clavis melempar tatapan tajam--"ngerjain soal kimia, dan..." Jeda sebentar. Biarkan Clavis menarik napas dalam-dalam, guna mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat reaksi Peter untuk hal ketiga. "...kuakui, muffin buatanmu lebih enak daripada muffin buatan kantin sekolah dan toko ujung jalan sana."

Krik krik krik. Kata ' _awkward_ ' kembali digunakan untuk keadaan ini. Bedanya, posisi Clavis dan Peter terbalik sekarang. Clavis yang menyeringai kecil, sementara Peter yang membatu.

"Ayahku bilang orang tuamu keluar kota sejak tadi pagi. Ibumu enggak mungkin bikin muffin sehangat itu kalau tidak ada di rumah. Dan pos enggak nerima makanan, ngomong-omong."

_Krik krik krik_ lagi.

Dengan kepala tertunduk, Peter membuka pintu lebih lebar. Kali ini, mempersilakan Clavis masuk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Mungkin hari ini tidak seburuk yang Clavis kira.

Sudah ia duga; wajah kalah saingan terberatnya (yang, demi apa, merahnya kayak tomat matang) adalah obat mujarab bagi sakit hati karena kesialan pagi tadi.

* * *

**(End)**

* * *

**(Omake)**

* * *

  
"Kudengar kamu nyasar habis keluar dari perpus."

_Tik_. Gerakan tangan Clavis terhenti. Ia tidak berani mengangkat kepala. Ia tidak berani melihat seringaian mengejek di wajah ngantuk si Koala Jejadian. Tidak kalau topiknya sudah yang satu ini.

"Nyasarnya... ke mana? Aku lupa."

"Jangan kira aku enggak tau kamu lagi ngejek."

"Emang lagi ngejek. **Loker perempuan** ya, kalau enggak salah?"

"Berisik."

"Ah. Ternyata si judes yang ngakunya alim ternyata enggak begitu alim."

"Aku enggak mau dikatain begitu sama orang yang tampangnya polos tapi penggemar BDSM dan hobi bikin kue."

"...brengsek."

"Kembali, Crane."

* * *

**(Beneran tamat sekarang)**


End file.
